looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gonzales' Tamales
Gonzales' Tamales is a 1957 Looney Tunes cartoon. Plot The majority of male mice in a Mexican village lament the fact that Speedy Gonzales has been getting in between them and the "pretty girls." One of the mice suggests that they get the "gringo pussycat" Sylvester to chase Speedy out of town. The mice forge a note from Speedy, stating that he will pull Sylvester's tail out by the roots, which Speedy happily does when confronted by the cat. In trying to get Speedy, Sylvester first uses a shotgun and then a hand grenade; with the usual disastrous results. Speedy, however, falls for the cat's final attempt: A wind-up doll. With Sylvester hot on his feet, Speedy grabs the wind-up toy, and takes refuge in a box of red hot peppers; forcing the hungry pussycat to swallow them one by one in order to find the resourceful rodent. In between each ingestion of pepper, Sylvester runs to a nearby water cooler for relief. On his last trip to the cooler, he fails to notice that he's drinking out of a similar cooler filled with tabasco sauce; which sends the cat high into the horizon. Censorship *When this cartoon aired on Nickelodeon, a rather innocuous part where Sylvester says, "I'll get you if I have to eat every one of these things" as he's trying to find Speedy Gonzales in a box of chili peppers was cut. *On CBS, the two times Sylvester gets blown up (by a disembodied bullet and a hand grenade, respectively) were cut to remove Sylvester's appearance after the smoke clears. *On Cartoon Network and Boomerang, the entire scene where Sylvester chases Speedy with a hand grenade is cut, and Sylvester's line, "I'll get you if I have to eat every one of these things" as he's trying to find Speedy Gonzales in a box of chili peppers is muted out. Notes * This short has a reference to marijuana. When Speedy sings La Cucaracha, the lyrics include the line "...marijuana par fumar". * Unlike all other Speedy Gonzales cartoons where Speedy is depicted as a hero to the Mexican mice, here Speedy is rather considered a menace to the Mexican mice, hence making him the aggressor. * This cartoon was what prompted the Speedy Gonzales cartoons to be largely kept out or rotation by Cartoon Network USA due to Mexican stereotypes. The reason is the town mice instigate a feud between Speedy and Sylvester because the speedy rodent has been stealing the hearts of all the females. Also, much of the dialogue between Mexican characters are in English and the small amount of Spanish that peppers the dialogue consists of basic greetings, goodbyes, exclamations, and misplaced references to popular Mexican foods. External links * Gallery Gonzales.PNG category:1957 Category:Sylvester Cartoons Category:Speedy Gonzales Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:Cartoons written by Warren Foster Category:Cartoons animated by Arthur Davis Category:Cartoons animated by Virgil Ross Category:Cartoons animated by Gerry Chiniquy Category:Cartoons with layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Boris Gorelick Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with music by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by June Foray